


Study Group

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cupcakes, M/M, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy joins study group with Adam, Kris and Cale. Tommy likes Cale, but hates him too. Things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> I owed both [](http://bubbywubby.livejournal.com/profile)[**bubbywubby**](http://bubbywubby.livejournal.com/) and [](http://catalm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://catalm.livejournal.com/)**catalm** charity fic (although I can't remember which charity) and they both requested Tale

The cupcakes are the final straw.

It's not that Tommy has anything against cupcakes. In fact he loves them. He'd been thinking about bringing them to group for the last couple of weeks. But of course _Cale_ brings them before Tommy gets his paycheck. Cale thinks of everything first.

When Cale holds the box Tommy's way, Tommy crosses his arms and purposely swings his hair back. He knows it annoys the hell out of Cale. At least Tommy's pretty sure it annoys the hell out of Cale.

Tommy's only known him for five weeks now, ever since Adam convinced Tommy to form a study group. Tommy knows it was just so Adam could flirt with Cale's roommate, Kris, but over the five weeks of the quarter, Kris and Adam have become sort of a thing, and that leaves Tommy to deal with Cale.

Who is clean shaven. A 3.5 GPA. Brown hairs, brown eyes, and a killer smile. A good boy.

Everything Tommy is not. He unconsciously rubs the shaven part of his head. He's not ashamed of anything he is. But Cale is the type of guy that people go for (Tommy included, if he's honest with himself) and Tommy's been single for so long he's not sure he remembers how to be in a relationship.

Tommy also understands he sort of hates Cale because he wants Cale, and knows that Cale will never, ever look at him that way.

When Tommy looks up from his musings, Cale is laughing and wiping a stray bit of icing from the corner of his lip. Tommy scowls to cover any embarrassing sound that might come from his mouth. Then he looks over and Adam and Kris are already out of it.

"I'm going to be in the other room, _studying_ , if anyone needs me."

Tommy doesn't look back at the living room. He sits at the kitchen counter and opens his books. He knows he should have handled that better, but if he doesn't do well in this class, he might lose what scholarship he has.

He's intent on a problem when a cupcake appears in front of him.

"Adam says chocolate is your favorite."

Tommy looks up. For the first time, Cale looks like he's nervous, although Tommy cannot fathom why.

"I—"

Cale shakes his head. "No. They were being a bit ridiculous and this is a study group. Maybe we should define group time and personal time."

"Maybe."

Tommy peels the wrapper from the cupcake. If he's going to make peace, he might as well eat one. Plus, chocolate is his favorite.

"These are amazing," he says around a mouthful.

Cale laughs.

"What?"

"You have icing. Right, there."

Cale reaches out and wipes a piece of frosting off of Tommy's nose. Tommy freezes. Cale looks at him for a long time, considering.

"Well then," Cale murmurs, and leans forward, kissing Tommy.

It's everything Tommy imagined, except better, one of Cale's hands on his face, the other in his hair, stroking gently.

"You taste like cupcake," Tommy says, when Cale pulls away.

"So do you," Cale says gravely.

"I—"

"Shut up. And let's continue studying."

"Studying?"

"The faster we get those math problems done is the sooner I can jump you."

With that sort of motivation, Tommy's pretty sure he can pull an A for the first time in forever.  



End file.
